Jacob's mother
This woman was a British witchJacob's sibling had never been on a broom before they came to Hogwarts, because "my mom's very strict about magic outside school", a rule she wouldn't been aware of if she was not a witch herself. and the mother of Jacob and a second child. Biography She did not believe that the fabled Cursed Vaults at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry truly existed, and appeared to think her oldest son to have been wrong rather than mad. She was very strict when it came to upholding the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and abiding by the Ministry of Magic's Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. As a result, she forbade her children from using magic outside of school, not even allowing them to ride on broomsticks before they started at Hogwarts. When her children were younger, she always bought them Peppermint Toads and Liquorice Wands. Upon hearing the new that Jacob disappeared, her and younger child was devastated over the news and cried. Upon reading about the events taking place at Hogwarts in Daily Prophet, she was, while very proud of her second child's contributions to breaking the curse and removing the cursed ice, not happy to learn that the Cursed Vaults was indeed real, as it only served to make her concerned that, since there apparently was more to Jacob's disappearance than what she might first have thought, her youngest might end up going missing as well. This only served to strengthen her resolve about putting restrictions on her youngest's access to potentially dangerous activities, refusing to buy them a broomstick even they were old enough to bring their own to school. Even so, she did admit to her second child that she hoped that they would find Jacob safe and sound, showing that she eventually came to, at least indirectly, approve of their search for him. Personality She was stated by her youngest child to be very strict in upholding the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and abiding by the Ministry of Magic's Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, therefore forbidding her children from using any magic outside of school and even refused to allow them to ride on broomsticks before they started at Hogwarts. She also was not a believer of ancient magic myths, as she didn't believe the fabled Cursed Vaults truly existed despite her older son's repeated insistence that they did exist. Be as strict as she may be, she truly loved her children. Unlike most others, she, like her younger child, continued to worry about Jacob and never considered her older son as being mad, only wrong. Her concern towards Jacob's disappearance heightened further after learning that the Cursed Vaults were indeed real, as she could now see that there was clearly more to Jacob's disappearance than she first thought of. She therefore restricted her youngest child's access to potentially dangerous activities even further in order to ensure they would remain safe, not even buying them a broomstick despite their age now being enough to do so. Nevertheless, she still felt pride for her child's contribution to breaking the curse and eventually acknowledged she hoped Jacob could be found safely, showing indirect approval of their search for him. Appearances * Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Jacob's family Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Unnamed family members Category:Wizards